Inner mew's soul
by streetzdanzer
Summary: Competition prize stoRy for MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHORSIS. Kiana is an average girl who stumbles across kisshu while saving a girl from a spider chimera animal. He then does something to her that will change her life for ever
1. Chapter 1

Oceania: Hello one and all and welcome to my 6th story

Kisshu: No it is your 7th

Oceania: Are you sure

Kisshu: *nod*

Oceania: Okay welcome to my 7th story

Kisshu: Do we have a special guest today

Oceania: Yep please give a hand to the winner of my competition. MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHOSIS!

MMKM: Wow I am actually here!

Kisshu: Hey I'm…

MMKM: KISSHU KUN! * Rugby tackles Kisshu*

Kisshu: AHHHHHH!

Oceania: Oops. Maybe I should have warned you that she is a major Kisshu Fan!

Kisshu: *groans* Yeah that would have been useful *Gets up with MMKM still clinging on*

Oceania: Are you ever gonna let go MMKM

MMKM: *Shakes her head*

Oceania: Didn't think so

Kisshu: Shall we do the story? *Tries to pry MMKM off*

Oceania: first yes and second let MMKM have her way; it is her contest winner story

Kisshu: Fine *Lets MMKM Hug him*

Oceania: So MMKM. Would you like to do the disclaimer?

MMKM: I'd be happy to STREETZDANZER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ME. Just the plot and the mew she is making me into.

Oceania: let the story commence!

Kiana P.O.V

"Come on Kiana your going to be late again!" My mother shouted at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold your horses I am coming!" I yelled back while putting on my socks.

_Hello everyone, my name is Kiana, __Kokoro_

_I was born on the 4__th__ April 1995 and I am currently 15 ¾ years old._

_I am a 3__rd__ year junior high student at Daikan Junior High School_

"Seriously Kiana, you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'll get something on the way!" I quickly grabbed my notebook, shoved it in my bag and when down stairs. "Mother where is my bag!"

"Here dear." She placed my back onto my shoulder.

"Thanks, I am going now."

"Okay, remember, your dad and I are out until 11 tonight."

"Got it, Sore dewa!" As I ran down the street, the bus that I needed to get on passed me and stopped at the bus stop. I ran as fast as I could, mentally cursing myself for not completing my homework last night. "_I think I am going to make it! Almost….."_

"Tasukete!"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked around. _Did I imagine it? _I stood there, transfixed at the spot, waiting; my ears picked up nothing.

"Please somebody, anybody, HELP!

"Okay, that defiantly was not my imagination, I have to help, even if it means been late!" I ran straight passed the bus, turned around the corner and my sky blue eyes gazed up in horror at the biggest creature I had ever seen.

"W WHA WHAT IS THAT THING!"

The creature almost resembled itself as a spider, but it was huge for a start, it has eight gross hairy legs, multiple red eyes and huge fangs coming out of its black mouth. It was towering over a little girl.

"Stay away from her you creepy beast!" I ordered. The ghastly thing turned around to face me. "Little girl this is your chance run for it!"

"Arigatou miss!" The girl thanked and ran to her mother. The spider hissed.

"You just lost me my dinner!"

"HUH, I- IT CAN TALK!" I stumbled back.

"Now to make up for your interference, I shall eat you!"

"WHAAAAA!" Just as I was about to be eaten alive a dagger like wepon ripped through the monster; who let out a cry of pain before dissolving. A normal sized spider was then separated from a creature that looked a lot like a jelly fish. I watched on bedazzled by the jelly fish that could supposingly fly.

_A flying jellyfish. That is not something that you see every day._

"Well, well, you are not a mew?" A mysterious voice spoke.

"Who said that?" I snapped back into reality.

"Eh, you don't know?"

"Should I know who you are?"

"You will soon."

"Where are you?"

"Look in the tree behind you."

As I slowly turned around to where the horrific monster once stood, my cobalt blue eyes gazed upon a shadowed figure. At first I could not see who this person was; until the golden sun's rays rained down onto the figure. Even though it was only a glimpse, I knew this person was not human. He had elf like ears that could most likely pick up the sound of a bird's beak pecking at the ground for worms. The hair that had grown out of the top of his head was as green as the forest I was standing in; his fringe caught up in bands that were a pale shade of burgundy, his skin was so fare and white that if he was translucent he would be mistaken for a lost ghoul looking for a final resting place. He is wearing clothes that are very alien like to guys; a black, cropped shirt, with a turtle neck collar, puffy sleeves that have a red elastic band at the end of them and the shirt's length ends at the bottom of his chest; showing off his well toned, but slim midriff, over the top of this shirt is a burgundy v neck vest that also stops at the bottom of his chest. Black, puffy shorts with a red waist band and two red bands that are on the bottom of each leg is hanging losly from his curvy waist. A burgundy cloth that is attached to the front and most likely the back of his shorts is swaying in the light breeze that caresses my face. There are also two thin strips of black cloth that appear to be coming from the back of him. On both arms and legs he wears cloth bandages that seem to match the hair bands his is wearing. On his feet he wears boots that come half way up his lower leg, on the boots there are three thick bands that run all the way round his legs. But the thing that mostly caught my attention was his eyes.

They were the most breath taking eyes I had ever seen, his iris sparkled with a yellow that is as golden as the morning sun, the orange hues that burned and melted my heart is like a nuclear explosion's fire blast soaring into the air. His pupils are like slits of black holes that threaten to suck out my soul at any minute. His eye lashes; so thick and long, were curving around the gorgeous eyes, completing the whole sight . He was not just captivating.

He was terrorfingly beautiful.

"Like what you see?"

"What do you mean?

"Your staring at me."

"Why would I stare at you?" I crossed my arms angerly and turned around.

"Your right, more like gauping at me."

"You are such a baka!"

"But you do not know me?"

"Anyone that is right in the head would also think you a baka, they do not need to know you!" I started to walk away. "Now if you will excuse me I am really late for school." Suddenly I heard a ripple of air from behind me, but when I peaked over my shoulder the mysterious figure was no where to be found.

"What is your name?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the figure magically appeared infront of me.

"What the hell? But you were just, and now your, WHAT THE HELL!" I through my hands up in confusion.

"Answer my question."

"Huh?"

"What is your name?"

"I am not telling you, you are a stranger!"

"Mmmm."

"W what are you mmming at!"

"Yes I think…." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"…. You will do nicely"

"What'd you….?" Too late, his lips came crashing down on to mine. My eyes widened in surprise and as I came close to pushing the boy away, but he wrapped his hands around my waist tightly, deteriating my chances of getting to school. Out of the blue, I felt something that was equivelant to a bee sting but did not hurt so I decided to ignore it and concentrate on the guy whose lips were as soft as a rose petal. By the time he pulled away, I was on the verge of jumping into the sea with embarrassment.

"W who are you?" I asked silently.

"Who am I?" The figure began to seep into a vortex.

"My name is Kisshu."

Chapter 1 done

Kisshu I thought this was a one shot

Oceania: yeah well now it is a three shot

MMKM: YEY! * Still clinging on to Kisshu*

Kisshu: Come on Kiana please let go

MMKM: KISS ME FIRST!

Kisshu: fine *kisses her*

MMKM: *lets go of Kisshu*

Oceania: see you all next time!

Japanese translations.

Sore duwa = goodbye

Tasukete = help


	2. Human names that translate to food

Constance: Hi guys

Kisshu: You changed your name?

Constance: Yep

MMKM: It's pretty

Constance: Thanks!

Kisshu: So what's happening in this chapter?

Constance: there is going to be a bit of comedy

MMKM: *squeals* I love a comedy show!

Kisshu: who doesn't

Constance: YAY I AM GOING TO CELEBRATE! *kisses Kisshu*

Kisshu: I should have seen that coming

Constance: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, OR THE CHARACTERS

Let's start the story

Human names that translate to food

Kisshu POV

"K-Kisshu, isn't that Japanese for Quiche?" Kiana said aloud while turning around, not noticing that I stopped disappearing and came back to say something about her taking the mick.

"I do not think I can ignore that comment." I said while raising an eyebrow.

"In fact, I think I am in the mood for Quiche now?" Kiana took out her notepad and pen and wrote 'ask mum to make quiche for dinner' in big writing, still oblivious to my green haired alien presence.

_Does she now I'm still here? _I shrank while a bead of sweat formed on the back of my head.

"Anyhow I have got to go; don't want to miss the next bus, but thanks for saving me, Quiche!" Kiana waved goodbye to me as she ran passed.

"Okay what a weird girl? AND MY NAME IS KISSHU NOT QUICHE!" I shouted the last part towards Kiana's direction.

"Bye!" Kiana shouted while running around the corner.

"Somehow I may have misjudged that girl, oh well I am sure the plan will work all the same." I shrugged and teleported back to headquarters.

Kiana POV

I got off the school bus at around 4 o clock and started walking one block towards my house. I got the spare house key out of the flower pot next to the door. As I went to push the key into the lock I realised that the door was open. Afraid that a burglar had broken in I slowly entered.

"Hi honey!" A familiar voice greeted me.

"Mum! I thought you were a burglar!" I sighed in relief as I took of my shoes and placed them in the shoe cupboard.

"Why would you think that?" My mother replied while she was still washing up dishes in the kitchen.

You said you and dad were going to be out till 11."

"Change of plans; your dad has to work late; speaking of late, the school rang me and informed me that you were late to class!"

"I missed the school bus."

"No, I mean you were really late, you must have missed the next one to because you did not get to school until break, I had to tell them you had a hospital appointment, now why were you so late!"

"I saved a little girl from one of those monsters that have been appearing out of nowhere."

"What?"

"I said I…."

"I heard what you said, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, one of those weird aliens saved me."

"Are they not the people that are creating these monsters?"

"Yeah; he must have gone soft or something."

"Highly doubt it."

"Any way, I'm going to get changed." I began to bounced up the stairs until I stopped as I remembered something. "By the way can we have quiche for dinner?"

"But dear, I thought you didn't like quiche."

"Feel like a change."

"Alright, I'll pop to the store; I'll be 10 minutes tops."

"Okay." I said Farwell to my mother and went the final 10 steps to the 1st floor. Our house was a four bed roomed house; one room for my parents, one for me, a spare bedroom and a soon to be nursery. My mum is 5 months pregnant with my first little brother or sister. Mum says that I can paint lots of baby things on the walls as well as pick out the cot and toys he or she will play with.

I passed the nursery and opened the door to my room. My room was the second biggest in the house; other than the living room and my parent's room. My walls were painted a pale green; I had a double bed with a yellow quilt cover and orange pillow cases. I have a three door wardrobe with a full length mirror on the left and right doors. I also have a cupboard that I store all of my art stuff. On top of the cupboard I have a 30 inch flat screen TV complete with Sky on demand. I sat down on my bed and rummaged through my bag for brown hair dye that I bought on the way back from school. I wanted to go to the hairdressers but my mum said it would be cheaper to just do it myself.

I finally found the box and began to mix the colour with the developer. I then started to rub in the colour concoction into my hair and roots. When I had just about finished I heard the front door open and close.

"I am back!" My mum shouted upstairs. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!" I replied while I put the dyeing stuff that I did not need in the bin. While I waited for the dye to set in to my hair, I opened the middle door in my wardrobe and grabbed my contact bottle. I carefully took out the bright blue contact in each eye and placed them in the bottle full of cleaning solution revealing my natural golden brown eyes. After that I Went out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. After I ran a bath, I slowly stripped and climbed into the hot, bubble soaked water, letting the entire stress float away into an eternal abyss. Ten minutes passed as I rinsed off the final suds of the colour protection conditioner from my head, revealing my now silky brown hair. I finally got out after 15 minutes and got dressed into my all in ones. I then trotted downstairs just as my mother was plating out the food.

"Your hair looks nice dear!" My mum complemented while ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, I think I am going to keep it like this for a while." I swizzle my hair between my fingers as I sat at the dining room table.

"Here you are; Bacon and leek Quiche with curly fries and salad." My mum announced like a waitress and placed the food in front of me.

"Arigatou; mm smells nice!" I said excitedly as I pick up my cutlery.

"So, tell me more what happened this morning."

"Basically, I went to get the bus, I then heard someone screaming for help; naturally I couldn't ignore the plea so I went to investigate."

"And, then what?"

"I turned round a corner to find a humongous spider like creature towering over this little girl!" I accidently spat some of my dinner out."

"Finish your mouthful first dear."

"Any way, I managed to distract it for long enough so the girl could escape; but then it turned on me. Just before I was eaten, a dagger like weapon tore through it and left a little spider and a jelly fish thing behind."

"I'm guessing that was the alien's doing?"

"Yep, then he rattled on about some random stuff and then he said I'd be perfect for something or other, finished story and food!" I placed my cutlery and plate into the sink. "I am going to go do some homework now!"

"Okay dear!"

"Oh and another thing, the alien kissed me."

"WHAT!"

Constance: Chapter two done

MMKM: Ah the kiss, I remember like it was the last chapter

Kisshu: maybe because it was

MMKM: oh yeah

Constance: See you all next time! *-)

Japanese translations

Arigatou = thankyou


End file.
